Konoha Awards
by ocha gledek
Summary: penganugrahan KONOHA AWARDS...akan dimulai! Lowongan OC DITUTUP--- chap 2 : konfirmasi ulang
1. Chapter 1

KONOHA AWARDS

KONOHA AWARDS

-pembajakan ide Panasonic awards-lolol

Ocha's special present

digeplok

Berikan tepuk tangan paling meriah …karena konoha awards akan dimulai…

Lowongan OC dibuka mulai sekarang, dan bagi yang ingin menjadi OC..silahkan daftar, karena pintu dibuka selebar lebarnya.

Kategori OC..

2 orang host

(cowo cewe tersrh…)

2 orang penerima tamu

penonton

(kalau dua lowongan di atas penuh, silahkan mengisi formulir penonton..)

Sponsor

(no limit)

Pembuka undian

(4 org)

Supir

(1 org)

Penjahat

(3 org)

Keterangan:

Nama:…

Umur:…

Jenis kelamin:

Jenis OC yg dinginkantulis 2)…

Sifat:…

Untuk OC sponsor, tuliskan produk apa yg anda sponsori

Kalau supir,tulis mau mengendarai mobil apa,speda motor apa, becak jenis apa..

Sedangkan penjahat,tulis siapa tokoh naruto yg paling anda benci

Yak, dengan ini, lengkap..dan kalau bisa review secepat cepatnya dan selengkap lengkapnya! Jangan terlambat karena jika semua OC sudah lengkap,chappie 2 akan dimulai.'

Sebaliknya, jika ada satu saja OC yg tidak ada, maka chappie 2 tidak bisa di;lanjutkan.

Dan…dengan ini(lagi lagi)…

OCHA MENUNGGUU REVIEW ANDA SEMUA!!

Segera!


	2. Chapter 2 : konfirmasi ulang

Konoha Awards chap 2

Ting tong teng prêt…(bunyi bel nya pusat informasi di ktc Konoha Trade Centre)

"mohon maaf telah menganggu kenyamanan anda semua dalam ber syuping – syuping ria atau sedang berantem rame – rame demi memperebutkan makanan kaleng obral…"

di sebuah supermarket ternama di KTC

dua biji makhluk hidup berkepala pink dan kuning sedang asyik – asyiknya beradu mulut mengenai "siapakah yang menjabat ranking satu pria terseksi di konoha"

sakura : heh, babi! Gimanya gimanya juga ya cacukee lahhh mahkluk tuhan yang pualinkk ceksiiiii

ino : apa kata loe, ikan lohan?! Mentang mentang dahi lo selebar 10 meter plus 7,8 cm berani amat lu katain gua babi??? Cori aje, ye. Sasu emang keren tapi sai lahh…

sakura : wuahpahh???? Sai? Si calon gay itu??? Hei, ingat lebar dahi gua itu Cuma 9,99 meter babi bego!

Ino : apaan? Sama aja kan! Cuma selisih berapa? Hah!

Sakura : huuu bego lu!!! ga bisa ngitung! Anak teka aje bisa kali!

Ino : kalo gitu coba buktikan! Berapa hasilnya???

Sakura : 0,01 dong!!! Dasar babi ga punya otak! Huh, ingat, babi! Aku punya foto memalukan mu yang sedang mengukur diameter pusar dengan penggaris! Huahahahaha

Ino: apaaaaaa?!?!?!?!? –PRANG!!!bunyi sesuatu yang pecah dalam hati ino-

Sakura : gimana? Kaget,babi ngesot?

Ino : huh. Terlalu cepat untuk memenangkan permainan hidup ini, lohan!

Sakura : maksud loe babi kampret?

Ino : aku kan juga punya foto mu waktu mengukur diameter kepalamu pakai meteran??? Lupa ya bego???

Sakura : ah…itu sih foto editan mu sendiri babi! Aku mana pernah melakukan hal bodoh seperti mencatat perkembangan lebar pusar sai tiap minggu??? Sedangkan lu? Lu mah hobi..hehehe

Ino : apaaaaa dahi lebar!!!

"pengumuman pengumuman …"

ino dan sakura yang lagi bak bik buk bek bok : "HAH?"

"siapa yang mau Bantu tolong aku , kasihani aku tolong carikan diriku kekasih hatiku siapa yang mauu???"

seluruh manusia dalam KTC : huahahahaha

"ehem ehem… konfirmasi ulang… konfirmasi ulang…

Pembagian Konoha Awards akan dilaksanakan pada tanggal x hari x ,

Dan bagi nama – nama author yang dipanggil, silahkan lari secepat kilat menuju ruang direktur KTC. Terima kasih "

Semua : ohhh…

"eh, maaf maaf.. saia pikun, lupa menyebutkan nama – nama author yang terpilih,nih.

Karena males, silahkan baca madang eh madding di aula utama KTC ya,byeeee…. Eike mo syuping dulu,yach"

Lho? Logat banci nya kumat!

Madding KTC di aula utama

Seluruh author yang mendaftar :

Rie Hatake

Ryoushin Murasaki

Pandora

Hinabi Shirosaki

GaarAufa

Satsuki – chan

Sora

Akasuna Jezz

Putee Chocola

Dhienn

Zimmer

Annita

Ecchan

Chya – chan

Red –Ew

Vanz

Mel – chan

Putilicious

Miyu

Naruchu – chan

Naomi Misaki

Khai Uzumaki

Danimattse (Lucious Shiro – kun)

Arai Myuuga

The Fire Flamer

Dita – chan

Sorarin

Helen Inuzumaki

Zerou Kobayakawa

Hikari Hoshizora

Aika

Ghee

Noriko Saionji

Rin Kajuji

Andrea

Kaoru Hanazono

Darbi Aloha

Miu chan

Faika Araifa

Bia Aulia

Cho Matsuidaira

Kagura

Tofu

Wammy Aang

Chocky

Zooi Atarashi

Chakir – oChaKira- bukan Cangkir (hah?)

Para Author yang daftar jadi HOST :

Rie Hatake

Ryoushin Murasaki

Zooi Atarashi

Bia Aulia

Cho Matsuidaira

Miu Chan

Noriko Saionji

Chya – chan

Arai Myuuga

Hinabi Shirosaki

GaarAufa

Sora

Helen Inuzumaki

Dhienn

Para Author yang daftar jadi Penonton :

1) Dhienn

2) Zerou Kobayakawa

3) Faika Araifa

4) Lil ecchan (ssst… kira nyengir lebar)

Para Author yang daftar jadi Penerima Tamu :

Tofu

Wammy Aang

Chocky

Putilicious

Naruchu – chan

Helen Inuzumaki

Para Author yang daftar jadi Supir dan CS –Cleaning Service-

Supir : (1) Mel – chan (2) Danimattse

CS : (1) Annita (2) Red – Ew

Peran paling aneh tapi menarik

Nenek moyang Uciha : Kaoru Hanazono

Yang namanya akan dirubah secara instant menjadi Kaoru Uciha

Para Author yang daftar jadi Sponsor

Darbi Aloha

Aika

Noriko Saionji

Jezz

Putee Chocola

GaarAufa

Satsuki – chan

Sora

Dita –chan

Sorarin

Putilicious

Naomi Misaki

Khai Uzumaki

Danimattse

Para Author yang daftar jadi Penjahat

Naomi Misaki

Arai Myuuga

Sorarin

Zerou Kobayakawa

Sora – kaito kid's assistant-

Putee Chocola

Kagura

Hikari Hoshizora

Ghee

Rin Kajuji

Andrea

Vanz

Para Author yang WHATEVER

Zimmer

Pandora

Miyu

Ya tak disangka, banyak sekali OC nya

Semua yang baca : hooooo… (mlongo tak sadarkan diri)

"yes! Surat lamaran gua diterima, thanks god.. habis ini gua ngaji ahh~" sahut seseorang di ujung sana

"wah, ga nyangka, surat lepek yang ditulis pake bolpen mati dengan tinta akhir itu nyampe dan gua diterimaaa..horeeee, sembelih tikus ah habis ini"

"hikzzz…ga nyangka, gua dimasukin juga jadi oc! Horeee…."

"wah, ga sia-sia gua sholat 5 waktu akhir –akhir ini, terpilih juga gua jadi oc! Yes"

"itt…… itu nama na na nama gua!!! (nangis terharu) duh…..ternyata, gua diterima, yes !!!"

dan banyak sekali macam reaksi kebahagiaan para pendaftar lowongan oc itu.

Ya sudah. Ino dan sakura pun menganga lebar melihat banyaknya staff yang melamar pekerjaan dalam Konoha Awards.

Ino : emang dasar jaman serba susah

Sakura : untung aja kita bisa dapet tiket vvip konoha awards, ya?

Ino : hah? Apa??? Itu kan masih rencana? Kita belom beli tauk!

Sakura : wah! Iya! Trus gimana nih? Yuk, kita borong tiketnya dan kita jual lagi sama temen –temen!

Ino : ckckck…dasar bodoh. Kita jual saja tiket itu dengan harga 15 ribu lebih mahal. Pasti laku, soalnya kan…

Loket pembelian tiket nonton konoha awards pun penuh dalam sekejab dan terjadi perampasan missal di sana

Bahkan tawuran dan keroyokan pun terjadi di sekitarnya

Ino dan sakura hanya bisa melongo dan menggunakan Jablay no jutsu nya untuk membuat penjual loket yang kebetulan adalah Ebisu sensei pingsan darah dan memborong banyak tiket.

*jablay no jutsu : hmmm…yang pernah baca Icha Icha News pasti tau, hahaha.

Lainnya belum cukup umur/ hush hush… (digetokin massal)

TBC ---


End file.
